Mixed Fate
by Hikaru Leach
Summary: When two girls get forced into the Nevernever what would their fate hold for them?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey **** This fan fiction will be written by me and my friend as we both love this series so there are two characters that are like an exaggerated us. So apart from those two characters the rest aren't ours. Hope you enjoy **

Maeko POV

"Shadow" I shouted as my friend slow walked into the stable. "If you don't hurry I'm going off without you." I threated as I climbed up onto my horse and held the reins firmly in my hands. She just yawned and waved her hand at me.

"You always say that but never do." I frowned at her and waited for her to get on her own horse before kicking my horse gently in the stomach to get it walking.

We walked across the grounds but I easily got bored.

"Why don't we race?" I suggested. I looked at her and she was smiling. And smiled back and nodded. "On my mark" I paused and kicked my horse to it would go off at full run whilst shouting "GO" behind me.

When I reached the edge of the forest I stopped and turned to see Shadow catching up. I smirked and went into the forest. I kept looking over my shoulder to see how far behind she was. That's when I nearly fell of my horse. It balanced on its hind legs and kicked its front two like trying back away from something. I had to snap my head around and hold on tighter to the reins so I didn't fall off the saddle. Shadow stopped beside me as my horse went back to standing normal.

"Maeko, you okay?"

"Yeah." I managed to say "Something just spooked him." I said as I got off and rubbed his mane and nose softly. I looked around and to see what did happen but I noticed that I had no clue where I was.

"Shadow, you recognise this place?" she looked around as well and shook her head. "Then let's get out of here. And fast." I grasped the reins and pulled my horse back to the way we had come but stopped. I head something whiz past my head and fast movement in the corner of my eye. I heard a gasp and looked around. Where I had been an arrow stuck out of a tree, the space around it swirling with bleak, cold air. We shared a shocked look then took off running.

I don't know where we went, or how far we went in, but soon my breath was ragged and I was starting to get tired. I heard a grunting and turned to see my best friend fall to the ground. I ran up to her.

"Shadow get up, please." I looked around frantic and pulled her to her feet, but as I turned my breath caught in my throat as I stared at the boy standing in front of me, bow held loosely in his hand. His graceful figure leaned against the bark of the tree whilst a smirk danced across his face. He crossed his arms and looked at us up and down lingering at our chests.

"Hello there, ladies." He bowed his head slightly and met my gaze straight on. "You have to come with me now. The queen would be very disappointed if you don't follow me."

Now I know that I've never known my parents but I can guess that you're not supposed to go god knows where with a stranger that tried to shoot you whilst you are lost in the forest. That's why I started to back away holding Shadow's hand tightly in mine but as we took a step back he took a step forward. I turned to run but I couldn't, my feet had been frozen in place and no matter how much I tried to move them.

"Now now ladies. Please don't try to run away from me. I don't want to make things more difficult than they already are." He walked behind us, a rope spearing slowly in his hand. I heard a gasp from Shadow as he bound her wrists together and when he turned to do mine I found out why. The rope was ice cold. Not freezer cold, pure ice. The rope burned my wrists as I let out a silent scream.

~XxX~

We had been on the back of his horse for a while, slowly making our way through the forest. Shadow had fainted earlier. I'm glade that happened really, the ropes were so painful that I gave up fighting. There wasn't any talking. It was eerily quiet. The only noises that I could here was the rustle of leaves and plants.

"Here we are ladies," he announced as we stopped in front of two trees which created an arch. "Through this awaits our future, your destiny." He laughed slightly. "And properly your nightmare." He slid of the horse and threw Shadow over his shoulder. "Welcome to Tir Na Nog" he smiled and stepped through the arch. I watched in amazement as he disappeared. But I couldn't stop what happened next, I followed him.

~XxX~

Tir Na Nog was beautiful. Ice covered every surface reflecting the light making it dance in the air. Everywhere you could see it all shined with the same ice white/blue. Before I could marvel at the scene anymore as Rowan (we had learned his name after he got us on the horse) pushed my toward the castle that was slowly coming into view as we walked towards it.

"Wh...where are we?" I stuttered. Because truthfully, if a place like this existed on earth then there would have been pictures. But my only reply was a smirk as he pushed me in the shoulder harder.

Eventually we ended up in a giant hall with what I could only describe as inhuman creatures and glare or sneer at us with bared teeth. I was a little bit scared. We stopped inform of the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, her features where inhuman, her hair the blackest I ever seen and a power radiated from here. Also a very cold air did as well. I was pushed to my knees as Shadow was just dropped to the floor beside me like a rag doll. She stirred and went to rub her head but couldn't as her hands were still bound behind her back. When she realised this so looked around horrified then looked at me and managed to make it to her knees.

"You have done good work, Rowan." She waved him off with one hand and he bowed slightly and retreated to the side of the room. I looked up at her then.

"Why are we here? We didn't do anything wrong, we were just riding our horses and got lost in the forest. I don't understand" She only smirked and looked at me. I wanted to move, to look away from her gaze but I knew that if I did I would regret it so I kept hold of her stare.

"For now you two don't need to know. Rowan, show them to the cells." She turned are head. A sign that she had dismissed us. Rowan grasped both of our arms and forced us down long corridors until we reached a large room, all four walls covered in cells with one simple bed in the corner. From where I was standing the floor looked more comfortable. I just pushed into the closest one and heard it lock behind me. The ropes had disappeared and all that was remaining was a small pile off grass. I turned to see where Shadow had gone. Rowan had pulled her close. Her head was turned and it looked like tears threated to spill over. He was smirking and whispering things into her ear but it was so low I couldn't hear what was being said. His hand slowly crept up her body as Rowans intentions where to grope her.

A boy with long silver hair pulled into a pony tail walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Rowan," he began. "Don't do this. It's no fun when they are too easy." He glanced at me and then looked at Shadow. Rowan Ts'd and let go of shadow and stalked out the room. The silver haired boy pushed Shadow into her cell forcefully but not harsh, and locked it behind her. Shadow wiped her eyes and looked at the floor. The boy was half way between our cells and the door when she said

"Thank you." He seemed to smirk to himself and he walked out, closing the door behind us, shrouding us in darkness alone.

**A/N: So it was like set into the future but for the purpose of this story we decided that rowan and sage don't die from events before. Please review and tell us what you think. The second chapter should be up after the weekend. (My friend is writing that one so our writing styles can be a little bit different and I think we will be swapping who's writing on each chapter too)**


	2. Chapter 2

We had been in the cells for a long while...hours? Days? Years? I didn't know...all there was to our cell days was Rowan or the ponytail man coming to get us out of our cells separately. I guess we were both questioned I'm not sure...after Rowan groped me I started to sit on the floor right at the back of my cell and not talk. One day though the routine was broken, as ponytail man came and called us both out of the cells.

"Next week is the Elyssium. We will be giving the scepter to the Summer Court. You two are guests and shall attend the ball. And dance with me and my brothers." ponytail man explained but I wasn't listening however Maeko was.

"Just who the hell are you? We only that crazy Rowan guy who dragged us here." she said and ponytail man just smiled coldly at her words of Rowan being crazy.

"I am Sage, eldest child of Queen Mab and heir to the throne of the Winter Court." he replied curtly. All I could do was watch him. 'So he is Rowans brother...I feel sorry for him...' I said to myself in my head and Sage looked at me as if he read my mind. He had.

"Don't be Princess. I have lived with him many years, I ignore his ways, his deviancy," he paused and smirked at me...beautifully. "And speaking of my brother I think you owe me something after I...saved you?" and he walked away smirking as a woman came in and started to measure us and put colored swatches of fabric next to our skin. He touch was as cold as the princes.

"Shadow, are you ok? You look really thin...like starving thin" Maeko asked me after a while of silence as the woman muttered and packed her fabrics away.

"Just...scared..." was all I could say before Sage walked back in.

"Talking now Princess?" he asked watching me with interest...and a strange look in his eyes "would care to talk away from your friend?" I just lowered my head and remained silent. Maeko made a move to talk but Sage waved a hand and pushed her into her cell locking it. He then turned to me

"You're being moved away, found a job for you in the castle. To do with dress making I am told. Let's go." and with that Sage took my arm and led me out of the cells as I cast a look at Maeko as I followed the winter prince.

~XxX~

"So you make dresses?" Sage asked me as we walked. He had let my arm go and just walked calmly at my side with his hand on his sword. This made me unable to answer so I just nodded.

"Do I intimidate you Princess?" I shook my head

"Why so silent then?" I shrugged and mumbled under my breath

"Scared."

"Of what?"

"Who. I'm scared of Rowan." Sage just nodded as if he understood.

"Well you should know this, Rowan is a like that with young girls like you."

"Is that meant to give me confidence...I still feel vulnerable..." but Sage didn't reply, he just turned to ice and opened a door. To a heaven. I stood in Sage's shadow and stared in at the most beautiful room a designer could imagine. Fabrics covered all the walls and were of every shade imaginable and unimaginable. I stared and felt weak in the knees. When a hand gripped my arm tightly securing me in a standing. I looked up to see Sage watching me

"Thank you...again" I said and he smirked managing to frown as well and gently pushed me into the room where the woman who measured me and my friend earlier was sat sewing as fast as a cheater after gazelle.

"She sews?" she asked Sage

"Designs."

"Hmmm...I can put her to use" the woman said as she looked Sage up and down "New formal for you as well. You have grown"

"Of course, I will be back later to collect you Princess." he said before leaving and gave me a strange look...I'd seen before but through different eyes.

"You. Get to a desk and design dresses for the women in the portraits" I obeyed instantly and I found it easy to design. Like my creations would finally be used. Finally acknowledged. Finally loved.

"Hey" a voice said above me making me jump and drop my pencil. Looking up I met Sage's eyes. His gorgeous silver eyes, watching my work.

"I have seen Glamour in many arts...but to see such love in a design for a dress I haven't seen." he told me and I saw my work reflecting gold shimmers in his eyes. His words made me blush and I glanced around the room.

"She left, a while ago. It's time to take you away to your cell." he said and I briefly saw his soften as my face dropped.

"I...I feel alive here..."

"Your talent. Interesting. Can you fight?"

"Badly yes, what's glamour?" I asked him but he shook his head

"Another day Princess" he said and opened the door to the cell rooms. "Sleep well ladies" he said after locking me in my cell. I told Maeko everything about the room that night and I dreamt about it too.

~XxX~

That week passed quickly and it was soon the night of Elyssium and Maeko and I were in our dresses of moonlight silver, long and off the shoulder. I found a small corsage waiting by my dress of winter flowers and a small silver crown. Maeko had a crown too and her hair up with it circling her head. My hair was down making me look elven and the crown made me look like an elven princess.

"Wow...we look amazing..." I said to Maeko as we looked at our reflections

"Yeah...where'd you get that corsage?"

"Hmm? Oh...it was by my crown and dress" it was only then that I noticed that Maeko didn't have one. We were soon ready and two guards came in and led us outside to where Mab and her three sons stood by four carriages.

"You two will be riding with my eldest son." Mab addressed us with a look of hatred in her eyes. Sage stepped forward and held his arms out for me and Maeko to take which we did. Sage saw my corsage and then looked at me trying to catch my eye and nodded slightly. The corsage was off him. My heart stopped and I was lucky that we were in the carriage so I was able to sit down. And lo and behold, Sage sat beside me. Maeko waggled her eyebrows at me and I aimed a kick at her when Sage chuckled softly making us look at him.

"Two beautiful princesses fighting in dresses, how entertaining" he said chuckling. I poked him in the shoulder as Maeko scowled at him. Sage poked me back and we started a small poke war on the way all three of us laughing. I couldn't have been happier and then the carriage hit the floor with a bump scaring me but before I could scream Sage covered my mouth.

"Shhh, it'll be the same when we get back to Tir Na Nog" he said before releasing my mouth.

~XxX~

It was wonderful inside...so light and colorful, it hurt my eyes though, I was used to bleak monochrome of the winter court. I danced with Rowan. Get the creep out of the way first. And then the youngest, he looked like Maeko a little and I never found out his name. Or maybe I did but as I was dancing with Sage I heard Maeko's fan girl scream and when I turned around I saw her fall slowly to the floor and I when I followed her gaze I couldn't hell giggling. Puck. Her prankster love from her favorite Shakespeare novel was in the room.

"Is it me or is hot in here? Oh, it's me, no need to faint ladies." he said making me turn to Sage and laugh into his shoulder before I realized he was holding me close after Maeko's scream and we looked at each other for what seemed like ages when Mab ordered

"Sage, take Shadow to your carriage, and Ash take Maeko. Get them back to home. They have disrupted this evening." and Sage pulled away and led me to the carriage as Ash picked up Maeko and carried her. On the way out I saw a man watching us out of the corner of my eyes and when I turned to look at him he vanished.

The journey back was quite but Sage still sat next to me

"Why do you stay so close and slack? Your brothers...are harsh and Rowan is creepy."

"For my own reasons. You needn't be scared. Rowan terrifies you and I don't think you need any more fright." I only nodded to his solemn reply and my head drooped and I fell asleep leaning on Sage.

I woke up in a large comfy bed with soft pillows. Sighing contently I rolled over and settled down. And saw abs. gorgeous abs. No person could compare. I raised my head slowly and quietly and saw the owner. Sage. Fast asleep. 'Oh my god. I'm sleeping in the same bed as Sage...what happened last night?!' Sage stirred and opened one eye and saw me staring at him.

"Impressed Princess?" he asked with a laugh in voice. Blushing, I looked away and buried my head into the pillows as a hand brushed away stray hair from my face.

"Princess it's only natural for you to like me, I am fey. And last night? You fell asleep and wouldn't wake up. I don't blame you, it was a long night. Ash said your friend had fallen asleep on the way back too she's in her own room. But you are in mine. To keep you away from Ro-" but Sage was cut off from a loud scream. In an instant Sage had jumped up, grabbed his sword and ran out. After that I must have fallen asleep again because all I could remember was a soft rustle of bed sheets and a weight lying down beside me again and protective arms around me, stopping me from shivering.


	3. Chapter 3

Maeko's POV

I guess I woke up sometime in the morning. I felt the soft bed sheets wrapped around me, I pulled them tighter holding my warmth in. I bolted up right and looked around the room. Last I remembered I was in a carriage with one of the unseelie princes. I looked down to see what I was wearing. I had changed from the silk dress to plain grey Pj bottoms and a tank top.

Obviously someone had to carry me from the carriage to this room and change me in the process. Man, whoever did that best hadn't of been a boy. I'd be so embarrassed if it was. I sighed and lay back in the covers whilst I could.

After what had seemed to be 10 minutes the door creaked open slowly. I rolled around to see who it was, and when I did my eyes went wide. Rowan was standing there grinning at me, arms crossed and leaning against the door frame. I sat up slowly holding the covers against my chest, but he just continued to grin.

"Wh...What did you want?" I managed to say after some agonising long seconds.

"Well, my Lady. I don't want much." He started to walk forward slightly. "I just want you." He was closer now; nearly on my bed. His knee landed softly on the covers whilst I still stared in horror. I did manage to scream, but I had my eyes closed and when the weight went from the bed I looked up and he was gone.

Sage had come rushing in sword ready and looked around to see the danger.

"R...Rowan… he… he tried to…" I couldn't finish. I turned away to wipe my eyes but sage knew what I went and went running.

I couldn't believe it. I honestly couldn't, I mean. Why me? I mean I was just a normal human wasn't I? When did all this happen to me? I've always been normal. I had gone to school, I had friends, family, but they weren't me real family. They felt like it though. What had I done to deserve all this?

I managed to get out of the bed eventually and get dressed into something warm as the castle was freezing.

There was nothing to do in my room so I left it and walked around the castle. Little evil creatures with rep caps growled at each other or me and walked in groups. It seemed like little gangs, it amused me a little. Other creatures roamed the halls too. Human sized creatures with some animal features. Even animals passed me sometimes. Apart from the occasional glance up I looked down and kept to myself. After what seemed like an hour until I came to a door, so without hesitation I pushed it open.

It led to the outside. White snow covered the ground whilst ice covered everything else. I couldn't tell what the time was inside because there were no windows to see out off but now I'm outside I saw the vast darkness of the sky as very little light illuminated objects around me. I hugged my torso and walked out into the cold air, thankful to be out in the open.

I guess I walked around half the castle before I say down on an empty bench. I regretted it, obviously as soon as I was sat but it wasn't that big of a temperature change that I had to stand up again.

"Hello there, Princesses." I turned round to see how had spoken; it wasn't who I was expecting. I had never seen him before. Brown curly hair shielded his matching brown eye, pointed ears showed through. The armour most of the creatures were wearing sat proudly around his body, his sword hung loosely at his side. He took a step closer but I just pulled my arms tighter around myself. He laughed slightly to himself then stood with his back straight, hands behind his back.

"Sorry to scare you, but you look confused so I'm here to explain where you are." I looked up at him slightly then moved over so he could sit down as well. He did and combed his bangs as he did.

"Well, at this very moment you are in the Nevernever. A world shielded from humans where us fey live."

"Us?" I asked, confused "I'm not fey." I looked at him but he only grinned.

"Sorry, Princesses. Where I, and the others like me and those creatures live." I nodded for him to carry on, which he did. He explained Seelie and Unseelie court, Recaps and brownies and gnomes and everything else until there wasn't anything else. I had been staring at the ground the whole time, nodding now and then to show that I was still listening, but when he finished I sat up and looked up at my surroundings. The unnatural beauty of everything was indeed not hard to say that we were not on earth anymore.

It was a lot to take in, but I stayed calm. I turned to him and smiled slightly.

"For explaining I guess I should say thanks, but I don't want to be in your debt, so I'm not" I rubbed the back of my head and looked at my feet.

"It's okay, I understand" I nodded again and hugged my arms. "Come on, ill escort you back to your room." I let him lead me back into the castle, through the maze off hallways back to the room I had woken up in. I nodded at him and smiled and just said.

"Yeah, debt…" he laughed slightly and nodded.

"No worries. Get some rest. You'll need it in this place." With that he turned and walked back down the hall.

~xXx~

I had only been asleep for a few hours before I was awake again, so I decided to explore the room. The bed lay central on the back wall, a set of draws and a wardrobe lay off to one side whilst a fireplace sat spitting the remains of a dyeing fire on the mirroring wall. The door built into the wall facing the bed.

I looked in the wardrobe. Simple t-shirts and jeans were the only thing that was in there with one pair of canvas shoes. The draws were empty. I tried getting the fire going again but my efforts were futile.

A small door lay in the corner. With my curiosity and boredom I pushed it open. A small bathroom lay behind the small simple door. It was much like any other back home. A bath, shower, sink, toilet and mirror. I went to the sink and splashed water over my face. It felt nice to have something other than cold wind going across my face. When I looked up my heart stopped. I was looking in the mirror I knew that for sure because when I raised my hand so did the reflections, but it wasn't me staring back. The cheek bones had sharpened slightly as well as the chin and nose creating a weird but elegant face. But what threw me off the most was the pointed ears that came through my medium length brown hair.

This honestly can't be happening. I was human for crying out loud! I went to school, I had friend, I got bullied, I did my exams, I went prom and I loved my family. I was not fey. I refused to believe in the mirror.

I ran out my room, down the hall and straight into rowan.

**A/N: Hey guys, so last chapter when my friend sent it me I forgot to add that the whole chapter was the Shadows point of view. The chapters will alternate between mine and hers. Just thought I'd clear that up **** so. What did you think? We really like it when you leave reviews so... I guess, review? I would say thanks but then I would be in your debt. Hope to see you in the next chapter. Xx**


	4. Chapter 4

Shadows POV

As the arms closed around me I sighed half asleep and snuggled closer to the owner of the arms who chuckled. It wasn't Sage and I froze.

"What's the matter? Not as nice as my older brother my lady?" Rowan whispered in my ear bringing back memories of the first day in the cell. I tried to move away from Rowan but he kept a firm hold on me so I started to wriggle trying to break his grip on me and he soon found a way to stop me wriggling, by lying on top of me.

"Now that was fun...what more can you give me my lady?" he asked trying, and failing, to be seductive. At that moment Sage came in with blood in his eyes which gave me the time I needed. And I used it wisely by kneeing Rowan between his legs and causing him to cry out and roll off me. Trying to get off the bed I fell and stumbled across the room to Sage who wrapped an arm around me and moved me gently behind his back. In milliseconds Rowan had his sword out and he and Sage were circling each other. Sage pounced first, quick and elegantly as Rowan moved back as quickly evading Sage's sword tip but almost lost his balance over the bed sheets which I pulled off the bed with me. Using this stumble in tempo Sage pulled his blade up and sliced Rowan's face making it bleed. As Sage flicked the blood off his sword, Rowan walked out letting his cheek bleed and as he passed me I got the coldest look that swore revenge.

I stood shivering in flimsy grey flannel trousers and a fitting grey tank for a few minutes after Rowan left. Feeling so cold I didn't know Sage had picked me up until I heard a heartbeat next to my head and I was closer than ever to him. I was still shivering as he laid me back in the bed and laid himself next to me after wrapping me in the covers.

You should sleep. That shock should have made a normal mortal unconscious by now. Sleep my Princess." he spoke softly and comforted by his words I nudged his arms and he moved them watching me with the smallest hint of surprise on his face as I snuggled against him. His shirt was uncomfortable and I kept shuffling my head position. Sage must have gotten annoyed but for some reason his shirt just disappeared and I gasped slightly as he brought me closer to him.

"You said thank you to me and here it is a debt. You owe me yourself. I would have made it worse but...you're attractive" and being glade I was not looking at him I blushed and snuggled into him as a yes. Sleep came easy and so did forbidden dreams and thoughts of me and Sage and one made me jerk awake. Arms tightened around me gently and I relaxed knowing they were Sage's. I sensed his question as he asked what I dreamt.

"Us...married...kids..." was all I could manage and Sage seemed to freeze. In those silent seconds his heart raced and his breath on the back of my head became ragged and slowly went back to normal.

"So did I." I went into shock and struggled to turn around and faced Sage.

"Have you always wanted children?" not sure what to reply with, I dropped my head snuggling it into his chest. Sage didn't reply and I slowly drifted off in his arms.

~XxX~

A while later I woke up and Sage wasn't in the bed. I slowly got up and nosed around the room. There was a huge wardrobe and I found a few dresses and some tops and skirts and some wicked boots. Deciding I need to freshen up I looked round a door and saw an énsuite. It was huge. A bath, a shower and loo and sink. Right now I needed a hot bath and walking towards the bath I heard running water and turned to the sound and wished I hadn't. Sage was in the shower. Butt naked. Unable to make a sound I walked to the bath and ran it and slipping out of my bed clothes and slipped into the bath sighing.

"Nice bath princess?" a silky whisper asked across the en suite to me and looking Sage was stood fully dressed. I blush and slid beneath the bubbles. Note to self: buy a bath like this one, it's a swimming pool!

I swam to the far end avoiding Sage.

"Now now my lady come here" and that voice did not belong to Sage. And then Sage melted away revealing Rowan standing there. But wasn't there for long because in a matter of seconds there was a splash and Rowan came swimming up to me. I screamed and aimed a kick at him but he easily deflected my kick and laughed at my terror.

"Sage isn't here to protect you my lady, it's just you and me." I dived under the bubbles and swam past Rowan who, thank god to my awful swimming was kept at a distance. I knew I had to stop swimming but I couldn't knowing the danger. My arms grew weak, my legs grew weak but I kept going and grabbing a towel at the edge of the bath I wrapped it around myself after pulling myself out of the bath. No running water. Was it Sage in the shower or just Rowan...and how did he manage to look like Sage? Not waiting for and answer I ran and slipped on the floor. Seconds later someone crouched next to me and I clawed their leg with my nails only for my hand to be held gently and looking up it was Sage, covered in blood. Noticing I was staring at the blood Sage smiled darkly

"Rowan's. He's unhealthy and a little dead. Are you ok?" I smiled a little

"Yeah...just confused..." Sage looked at me quizzically and I knew I had to tell him. So I did as he moved closer to me and gently pulled my hand and helping me to stand up. We were stood so close to each other and I couldn't let this moment slip away. I reached up and gently placed a kiss on Sage's lips. My expectation being no reaction was broken as Sage wrapped a secure arm around my waist drawing me closer to him and kissing back forcefully. Like the moment would end.

How long we stayed in each other's arms, lips locked, I didn't care to know but the moment was lost when the door opened and Maeko came in. Sage and I parted but kept close to each other hugging tightly as my head rested on his chest.

"Eww, that is so gross...anyway, fresh snow has fallen. Want a snowball fight?"

"Hell yeah, just lemme get ready and I'll join you outside." I said without moving away from Sage an inch.

"Ok I'll be waiting, are you bringing Prince?" Maeko teased as she walked out backwards. I kept my face free of emotions and shrugged.

"Maybe I will yeah, problem with my boyfriend?" Maeko just laughed and shut the door.

"Let's get you ready then Princess" Sage said softly as he stroked my hair and kissed my head. I nodded and pulled away from our hug only staying close enough for our fingers to entwine as we walked into my room and when I kicked Sage out to get ready he chuckled softly and hugged me and left.

Dressed in a skirt and top which I had always wanted back home I was ready to go and attack my bestie with snow. I was making the bed when Sage came up behind me silently and took my hands in his.

"Naughty Princess, you don't do chores, you have a maid. Come. Let's go." He said as he held out his arm to me which I took and laced my fingers with his as we walked outside past countless guards and servants who stared at us. On the way there was a mirror and looking in it I saw Sage and he had such a gorgeous elf like woman on his arm. She was wearing what I was.

"It's you Princess" Sage whispered to me as he moved behind me releasing my hand and arm and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Impossible"

"No, you are part Fey, you are one of us."

"H...how...?" I stammered not wanting to hear the answer

"Later, let us go attack your friend with snow" and with that we walked out. I was shaking and leaning on Sage. As soon as we got outside a snowball hit my face and the fight began.


	5. Chapter 5

Maeko's POV

The snow hadn't been cold at first but after a while I could feel the frosted bite nibble at my fingers and where I had been repeatedly hit with snow balls. When shadow and sage were throwing snow balls between themselves I wrapped my arms around myself to help keep me warmer.

"Cold Maeko?" I nodded slowly and turned around to see Thorn standing behind me a slight smirk on his face.

"Of course I'm cold; I have snow down my clothes." Thorn laughed slightly and took a step towards me.

"Well I could always take you up to your room to get you warmed up." I nodded.

"Only to take me up to my room, I think I'd rather be alone the rest of the Nevernever day."

"Nevernever day?" he asked confused.

"Shadow and I had it explained to us that day and night work differently. Or am I wrong again?"

"You're not wrong." I smiled and walked next to thorn as he guided me to my room.

After we reached the door I stood and turned to him.

"If you need anything just shout, I'll be right by your side." He took my hand and kissed the back of it gently, opened the door for me and closed when I was inside.

Well, that was unexpected. I rested my hand against the door and smiled slightly and said a silent thanks in my head.

After I had a quick shower in the small bathroom I sat on my bed ad rubbed my hair with the towel.

"Human, be careful where you sit." I yawned and nodded. God I was tired, but who was talking? I turned my head to see a grey fur ball asleep next to me. I got up slowly and took a few steps back then blinked once.

"Yes I can talk, don't look so surprised."

"I'm not surprised, more like curious to how you got in here. But I guess you're a cat so I can't really ask." The cat stretched its front legs and jumped off the bed.

"Good, at least you understand without me explaining. Anyway, get the other human. You need to leave."

"Why? I know this is the unseelie court and we were forced here against our will but still…"

"Because human, Oberon has requested me to bring you to him. So do not question me and just follow." I nodded and put my hair up into a messy ponytail and went out to find shadow. It wasn't long before I bumped into thorn.

"Hey, have you seen shadow anywhere?"

"Yeah, she is with Sage in the garden still. Why do you ask?"

"Something." I said and waved him away and ran down the hallway to the door that led out of the court.

I crossed my arms to protect me from the cold slightly and walked around until I saw them sitting on a bench. I walked up behind them but they still didn't know that I was there so I coughed which made them jump. I laughed slightly at their reaction as they both turned to me.

"Maeko! What was that for?"

"Because, I need to steal you. Sage, may I take the princess away?" He just nodded as I took shadows hand and ran with her. After we got into the court again Shadow kept asking me to slow down.

"Maeko! Where are you taking me?" I stopped and turned to her.

"Someone wants to see us, and he isn't in the unseelie court." Shadow just looked confused as the fur ball appeared beside me.

"She's right; he isn't in the unseelie court. Oberon is in the Seelie court. Far away from here."

"That's a talking… cat?" shadow said, amazement on her face.

"Yes, yes. A talking cat get over it. But I'm going with him. Are you coming with me?"

"I do have a name, human. It's Grimalkin."

"When I get over the fact it's a talking cat, otherwise, yes. But I want to come back here." I just nodded and turned towards Grimalkin.

"Lead the way." I gestured with my hand in front of me and followed the swishing tail.

**A/N: Sorry guys, I seriously had massive writers block, the same as my other stories too, but now it's Shadows turn to write and we actually do have a story plan figured. Cya guys in the next chapter. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Shadows POV**

So a giant fluffy ball of squishy cutie cat talks and tells us that we must go to the Seelie Court to go and see Oberon. Oh and my best friend decided to rip me away from Prince Sage when we were in the middle of a plan to go into the Wyldwood so he could teach me how to hunt. And he never got chance to tell me about why I look like him and the others!  
"Maeko, wait. Are we seriously going to follow Whiskers?"  
"It is Grimalkin, human."  
"Yeah cus I doubt we'd live for long out there."  
"And? He's one of them! What if he leads us into a trap or something?"  
"He wouldn't."  
"And how would you know this?" While Maeko and I carried on our argument, Whiskers sat and curled his tail around his front paws and watched with a look of boredom. If cats could be bored that is.  
"Humans. Now is not the time for a fight. Fighting will ensure later if you do not come with me now."  
"Come on Shad, let's just go, you can go back to sucking your boyfriends face off when we come back."  
"FYI, it was a little kiss as a thank you, FYI 2 how do we know we will ever come back here?" Maeko just shrugged her usual one shouldered way and tilted her head to Whiskers.  
"C'mon before he gets annoyed." She said as Whiskers stretched and turned around, walking off towards the distant woods.

We silently followed the cat as he led us through the forest. How long we walked I could not say but I soon realized when we left the winter, it got warmer slowly at first but then suddenly became roasting hot. I took off my coat and jacket and managed to feign a mega urgent loo beak to take my thick woolen tights off and stash them in a little back pack I picked up before we left the Winter Court. Being such a gentleman as he is, Sage came and said goodbye to me after I explained I needed to follow a talking fluff-ball (he actually laughed, I died). Sage. I missed him so much that I wasn't concentrating on where I was walking and I tripped over a tree root flying towards the ground and head-butting a tree sending me semi-unconscious. Barely aware of my surroundings I saw a blurry figure approach me, bend down and muttered something in gobbledygook before I was swallowed by blackness. My senses were hyper aware and I heard a scream but my body could not move from the sprawled position I was in on the floor and so I could do nothing to know who screamed. An irritated buzzing sound seemed to come closer to me and then I was lifted and my eyes were forced open and I saw, though still paralyzed, Maeko was gagged and bound against a tree opposite me. A black figure came close to me and looked at me in the face; familiar piercing blue eyes looked at me, studiously and curiously. His voice sounded like a tenor but I couldn't concentrate properly as I was straining against something to make myself move.  
"Shhh little one, it is useless to fight, you are bound by strong magic and there is no breaking it. You are mine now. You and your sister." He whispered to me. Or something like that, I was too busy trying to untie my bounds to concentrate. I waited and waited for when he would come close to me again and eventually my chance came after he went and secured Maeko's bonds tighter around her wrists and added some to her feet. When he came to me, I started into his eyes, as I had regained some of my strength back and he looked back at me with a smug smirk on his face.  
"What?" I snapped at him, "Think you can keep me here forever?"  
"Forever is an awfully long time here you know little one, be careful what you wish for."  
"Wishes? Who are you to talk about wishes, you aren't some genie! Just a silly Fey!"  
"Shadow...Quiet..." Maeko managed to mutter to me.  
"She is right, hush little one." He murmured to me as he placed a finger over my lips and leaned closer. Acting quickly I bit his finger, hard, and yelled curses and insults at the man who dared tie me up and treat me like some child. He shook his finger and when I looked at it I smiled at myself inside knowing that I had actually drawn blood on him and he moved towards me and gagged me as I saw a figure with piercing blue eyes and long black hair move silently behind the man and raise a bow, knocking an arrow. He spoke.  
"Leave the girls now Prince, they are nothing to you." The man straightened up and smirked.  
"Prince Kierran. Pleasant surprise. What brings you to wyld wood?" He asked as if nothing had happened and that every day he casually kidnapped girls and tied them to trees.  
"Hunting. What else am I meant to do when the courts are talking of war again? Anyway, let the girls go Prince; you have no reason to be here and least of all interfering with the children of the Iron Court. Leave them now and go back to your mother. That is an order."  
"Of course Prince Kierran." The man, Prince, said darkly as he mocked a bow and exited stage left into the trees. Kierran came towards me and untied my gag and bonds and sat me down on a tree root. He then went to Maeko and untied her gag and bonds too.  
"Are you two all right?" He asked, worried. I noticed his ears, Fey. Instantly my guard and sarcasm was up.  
"Spiffing thanks for asking just got ripped away from my, erm, friend..."  
"Boyfriend." Maeko said and I punched her arm lightly.  
"Told by a talking fluff ball to go to the Seelie Court, got kidnapped by a lunatic and now another Fey asking if we are ok? Yeah wonderful, cheers thanks bye." And I folded my arms across my chest and stared at him watching him for a reaction. He seemed a little shocked but he then smirked and ruffled my hair.  
"My name is Grimalkin human. I am not a fluff ball."  
"Where the bloody hell did you run off to!" I yelled at the cat.  
"He's a cat; he has to survive so he will disappear." Maeko said matter of factly.  
"Well I don't care and you!" I said turning my attention to Kierran again, "What were you staring at me and Maeko for at the Elyssium when we were leaving?"  
"Hmmm? Too much to tell you here. You must trust me and follow me to Mag Turideh and there I will tell you who you are and who I am."  
"And that lunatic that bound us up!" I added.  
"Of course my child." He said with a bow and then stood up straight. We had better get moving. This is not a safe place to be at this time. Grim, there is a cave close by right?" He said turning to the cat.  
"Naturally. Come humans, let us go now." The cat said yawning as he stood up.  
We followed the cat again and Kierran walked behind us, a blazing blue sword out at the ready in case anything came at us again.

Inside the cave, Grimalkin curled up at the back of the cave as me and Maeko slide down a wall onto the floor sitting as Kierran stood by the opening of the cave with his sword still drawn.  
"Before you poke someone's eyes out, please put the gorgeous blade away." I muttered irritated as Kierran looked over at me.  
"You like swords? And I wouldn't, I'm too skilled for that." He told me  
"Yeah, I kinda miss my collection of blades at home...had a lovely short sword and dagger..."  
"After, maybe you want them back? They would be a good weapon against the normal Fey."  
"Normal Fey? What do you mean? Aren't all Fey the same?" Kierran smiled and laughed and sheathed his sword. He then came and sat down next to me, really really close and I was so glad that I couldn't blush, and explain the whole Fey situation. After I was staring at him in awe and wonder...  
"Oh yes, you two are twin sisters. And my daughters." He just casually said as if we hadn't, or rather I, had a bomb dropped on my head. When he mentioned we were sisters, Maeko and I looked at each other and laughed.  
"Us sisters? How! We are different, for starters my hair is blonde and losing its red dye while Mae's isn't and our eye colors are completely different and we just do not look alike in any way!"  
"Fey children are like that. Come, we need to get to Mag Turideh as soon as possible, the queen is waiting for you two." Kierran said sounded like human form of Grimalkin which creped me out but I was too tired to be as stubborn as I wanted and so I went along with it.  
"Fine, we go, but I want to go back to Winter Court ASAP."  
"Of course, now, come you two we need to leave before the train leaves the station. Quickly, come."

And so we followed Kierran into a strange land of twisted iron and metal creatures which echoed a strange twisted Victorian clothing scheme and decoration. There was an elegant train waiting in the station and as I went for the nearest carriage Kierran pulled my arm.  
"Not that one, the royals and guests sit further up at the head, so we reach the castle first."  
"So we're royals? How charming!" Maeko chipped in annoyed, I guess she would be, she had never been fond of walking great distances at all whereas I could walk for days on end, another reason why she and I could not be sisters at all! She could run for ever, I could barely take 5 steps before being out of breath and gagging for air.  
"Of course, you are my daughters; your mother is of the Summer Court, your grandmother too but is now queen of the Iron Court, your grandfather is of the Winter Court. Now hurry, we will be off soon." Kierran said as he guided us towards the front of the train where the grandest carriage waited, set for afternoon tea and cakes and…  
"Are they scones?" I asked dumbfounded but the elegance of the carriage and the spread on the small table.  
"Yes, there is jam and butter and cream as well." Said a deep voice from inside the carriage shocking both me and Maeko but Kierran didn't seem amused.  
"Glitch, please don't scare the princess' they have had a hard time as it is. Prince decided to try and kidnap them."  
"Oh? He did? How rude, the queen won't be happy about that at all." And this tall man with spiky black that seemed to crackle with electricity, violet eyes, leather jacket, ripped jeans and combat boots walked into view of the open carriage door and I stared at him the whispered to Maeko.  
"He's so fit!"  
"Sure, if you say so." Maeko said not really caring "Hey, you mentioned tea, what about hot chocolate?"  
"Yes, there is hot chocolate, would like some? And that princess," Glitch said turning to me, "Was a wonderful compliment dear." I bit my lower lip in embarrassment and grinned like a child on Christmas day lowering my head so he couldn't see me giggling. A hand rested gently upon my shoulder and I looked up to meet Glitch's gaze and outstretched hand.  
"Come Princess, bored the train before you are left alone out here." I smiled and gingerly took Glitch's hand as he pulled me up onto the train without any effort and placed a hand on the small of my back to steady me as I stood in the doorway of the carriage. He guided me to my seat and sat me down then sat next to me.  
"Chocolate like your sister?"  
"Huh? Oh no, just a lady grey tea will do."  
"Of course, any food?"  
"Scone and jam and cream! I haven't had that for years!" Glitch laughed and handed it to me on a plate as he turned the Maeko across from me.  
"Anything for you princess?"  
"Brownies!"  
"There are no brown- oh, the food, of course princess." He said handing her a plate of brownies.  
Soon after eating I put the plate on the table on the center of carriage and sat back yawning. Maeko did the same and she fell asleep leaning against the window of the carriage as my eyelids closed. I was faintly aware of an arm wrapping around my shoulders and pulling me close to a body as sleep enveloped me.  
(GAP)  
Later I woke as the train came to a stop and the warmth that covered my left side moved away.  
"Huh?" I asked sleepily as I stretched and rubbed my eyes clear of sleep.  
"We are at the palace princess, come Shadow." Glitch said softly leaning down to me, and I swore the electricity through his hair shimmered a red color. I stretched again and stood up, wobbled and fell back into my seat with a giggle.  
"Must I carry you princess?"  
"Don't push it Glitch. Holding her whilst she slept was enough. She can stand on her own." Kierran ordered slightly protectively.  
"Sorry sir." Glitch said and bowed. "Come, princess." I stood up confused and walked over to Maeko and gently shook her awake.  
"C'mon sleepy head, we're here. Get your booties on, we're gonna meet the queen and have tea."  
"When did we go to Buckingham Palace?" She mumbled as she woke up and yawned lazily.  
"We didn't but we may as well think we are considering we're princess' or whatever."  
"I guess."  
"Come you two we don't have all day, Meghan is already in a bad enough mood, she has already found out Prince tried to kidnap you." Kierran explained irritated we wake so slowly.  
"I'll go right away and deal with it sir." Glitch offered but Kierran shook his head.  
"No, stay with my daughters. I will talk with my mother alone. Don't push yourself Glitch." And with that Kierran ran off faster than any living cheater.  
"Wow, he's quick." I said watching after the empty space Kierran left.  
"All Fey are quick, it's a natural thing. Like some humans are virtuosos."  
"Makes sense." Maeko mumbled as she half fell off the train.  
"Whoa, you ok Mae?"  
"Sure why wouldn't I be. Were those drinks and cakes drugged or something?" She asked turning on Glitch.  
"Nope, I wouldn't dare do that to the prince's children, I do value my life." I giggled at that and Mae just shook her head.  
"This way ladies." Glitch said bowing and showing an open hand in the direction of what could only be described as a golden Disney Land castle. And so we set off walking much to the non-stop grumbling off Mae. A couple of times a small crawling Fey would come across our paths making us stumble in however it never seemed to phase Glitch who would just keep walking behind us, as if waiting for something to come and pounce on us. A larger glittering gold beetle crawled in front of us making me scream and stumble backwards into Glitch's arms.  
"It won't attack princess, all iron Fey know the children of their queen and will not dare harm her blood."  
"Th..." I stopped myself remembering what Sage said to me back in the Winter Court and just smiled at Glitch as I steadied myself on my feet and began walking again. Sooner than I thought we would we got to the doors of the palace and my mouth fell open.  
"Wow." Maeko said taking the word right out of my mouth.  
"Yeah." I agreed nodding as Glitch laughed and gently pushed us inside.  
"Come on, the queen is waiting for you." As we walked through many of the Fey in the room watched us, some curious others terrified but all of them shied away from us and us and Glitch made our way towards the thrones. Upon the thrones sat a gloriously beautiful young woman with light blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. Beside her sat a young man with black hair and bangs and silvery grey eyes. Beside the man stood Kierran and I saw the likeness between him and the two people in the thrones and I guessed these were his parents.  
"Maeko, Shadow, it is wonderful that you came here at last. I hope my son was no trouble to you after your incident with Prince?" The woman said standing up and walking down steps to greet us. She didn't look much like a queen apart from her beauty; she was dressed casually in jeans and t-shirt. Kierran was in armor and the man was dressed similarly to the woman.  
"I am Meghan, your grandmother, beside me is Ash, your grandfather and former prince of the Winter Court."  
"You two look like your father. That's good; it will keep you out of trouble. Well, serious trouble. I hope in the Winter Court my brothers didn't give you a hard time?" The man, Ash asked us.  
"You have brothers?" Maeko asked.  
"Yes, Prince Sage and Prince Rowan." It took a while for me to absorb what he said but I figured it out. Sage was my uncle. I fell to my knees coughing and gagging as Maeko fell beside me and patted my back trying to stop me from choking.  
"Are you ok Shadow?" Ash asked as he stood up and walked to beside where Meghan was standing.  
"She kinda had a snogging incident with Sage in the Winter Court." Maeko answered for me and I elbowed her in the stomach sharply.  
"Owww!" She cried out as she hit my head with a fist. And we began our usual punching, slapping and kicking but we were pulled apart by Kierran and Glitch. I was in Glitch's arms and Maeko was in Kierran's.  
"Ladies, please, not in the court. Kierran, Glitch, show them to their rooms and make sure they are calm before they see each other again. We want no accidents." Meghan said as Glitch started tugging me along.  
"Come on, you can kill her later when you do fighting practice with your father tomorrow. For now, you need to rest." Glitch seemed colder than before on the train and he wasn't as close. When we were alone in the hall he stopped walking and turned to face me.  
"Sage?"  
"Nothing. Led on. Mistake." I muttered and it felt like one huge one. He knew! Sage knew! And yet he led me on. A few words went around my head but I guess they were petty compared to insults the Fey could come up with.  
"Don't worry. He's a Winter Fey, most if not all of them are like that. Ash is an exception."  
"I would say why did I fall for that but I'm human." I mumbled as the solidity of the truth crashed on me.  
"Well, do you like gardens? And swimming?"  
"Yes, how did you know?"  
"I'm Fey. But your room looks out into anything you want it to look like. I suppose your father wants you to feel comfortable while you stay here."  
"Is there a library?" I asked, I loved books and would love to see what books the Fey had.  
"I don't know, I'll ask the queen later. But for now make yourself comfortable in your room; I don't know how long you'll be here for." Glitch said as he opened a door to a magnificent room. Double four poster bed with hangings of a blue color which matched the blue sheets, a larger dresser in an ornate Victorian style which matched a dresser and wardrobe. I just stood in the doorway and stared. Back home all I had was a wardrobe, single bed and bedside table. Here I had everything I always wanted.  
"Glitch, this, is everything I wanted when I was at home. How can it be here?"  
"Fey can hear human dreams and wishes, when we knew you would be coming we collected what you dreamed and wished for made this room for you. I guess you like it?" Unable to answer I nodded and turned to face him and hugged him tightly.  
"I want to say something but I can't, I don't want to be in debt to you."  
"It's alright princess." Glitch said as he softened and hugged back. "Now, go and rest, your father will kill me if I dwindle any longer." My face fell.  
"You can't stay?"  
"Sorry princess, I will come back later, maybe talk then I know you want to talk, I can see it in your eyes." I nodded and hugged him again before he had chance to move away from my doorway.  
"You're getting quicker princess." He said with a wink as he walked off smiling. I walked into my room, shut the door and fell onto my bed. What on earth had I landed myself into now? My uncle! I quickly ran to the en suite and reached the loo in time just before I threw up. Feeling a little better I went back to my bed and lay down. 'A nap wouldn't go amiss' I thought as I closed my eyes and fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Maeko POV**

Man, I felt tired. From the train journey to the castle it just drained me. So after I was escorted to my, yet again, new room I just lay face down on the soft pillows; not taking in my surroundings. I must have fallen asleep because when I looked up I saw the dark sky spreading out for miles beyond my window. I got up and walked over to lean on the window sill to gaze at it.

I wonder what time it is back home, or what day it is. I wonder what my mum and dad (my adoptive ones) are doing too. I'm sure they would worry and report me missing but after 6 months call it off. I sighed and decided change, deciding to dress in simple black skinny jeans, a peach tank top, black converse and a black cardigan. Even though it wasn't cold it was nice to feel the soft wool against my skin.

As it was still dark outside so I decided to explore the castle more. It was crazy really; the halls were built together with random pieces of metal but still looked impenetrable if put in that situation. As I walked I heard this distant buzzing but simply ignored it. But then it got closer. I looked around to see where the source came from then I saw the black creature with long pointed ears and piercing eyes resting on the wall near my head.

"You going to keep me company?" I asked and as a reply it jumped onto my shoulder holding onto my hair. I laughed lightly and continued my work with my new companion.

By this point I had lost track of time, I ended up in a spare room sitting in the window, one leg dangling down the outside wall and catching the sun rise; not burning my eyes of course. When the sun has above the horizon the creature bounced from my shoulder to my lap and did what it could to get my attention. I looked at it giving it a look to go on. It pointed to the door and bounced excitedly. I smiled

"Okay then, let's go" I held it in my hand as it pointed directions to me as I obviously got lost. After a few minutes of walking with the vague directions I came into a big hall where some thrones sat and a lot of activity. I noticed Shadow from across the room and walked over to her, and not unsurprisingly, Glitch was nearby. Well it was more like Shadow stalking Glitch. She was watching him intently and jumped when I put a hand on her shoulder. I giggled and dropped my hand.

"Good to know one of us is alright." I said. She gave me a questioning look but I just shook my head and looked around the room.

"What's that on your shoulder?" Shadow asked. I glanced at it then her.

"My new buddy, he wanted to come on a walk with me this morning" She still looked confused but switched her attention to Meghan as she came towards us.

"Glad to see you up early, I believe you two wanted to practice?" we both nodded in unison, not needing Meghan to elaborate on the word 'Practice'. "Then we will have a quick breakfast." And we did. I had a simple bowl of strawberry whilst Shadow had a bowl of banana. After that we headed outside. It looked pretty normal, apart from the metal elements. Kierran and Ash waited for us by a tree that seemed to be coated in a silver metal.

"Ladies," Kierran announced. "You will both be practicing with us, Shadow with me and Maeko with Ash." I nodded and followed Ash to a different part where we had more room to move around. He handed me a sword and faced each other.

My sword was thin and light, which could be good with fast attacks but not great with severing limbs. Ash seemed to watch me as I examined the sword.

"You know that thing in your hand, it swings." He said sarcastically. I lunged at him but he easily blocked it. "You're fast, for a human." He went to swing at me but I moved to my right, missing his blade.

"You know, you sound an awful lot like puck." He kept his face straight and free of emotion but I knew that he didn't like the comment. I smirked at his discomfort but quickly let it go. I lunged at him and he blocked. And that's how we went for most of the time. Back and forth, lunging and blocking. I noticed that Shadow and Kierran had come to watch us but I was concentrating on ash too much to notice anything else.

I grew tired of our repetitive moves, so as ash lunged at me I dodged to the side (something I hadn't done before) and as he pulled himself back up I held my blade to his throat.

"Checkmate." I moved and handed him his blade back and walked over to Shadow.

"So, how did it go?" I asked but she just laughed and shook her head.

"I lost, but we didn't actually fight like you did." I shrugged not thinking much of it.

"Guess those kendo lessons paid off. But right now I need a shower." I said and ran into the castle.

~XxX~

I found myself wondering around the grounds, Shadow was properly off with Glitch whilst everyone else had duty's to attend to. So I was left on my own. I found my way over to the tree from earlier. I stood near it and placed my hand on the surface. Like I thought, the metal was cold and smooth. I turned and slid down the surface until I sat on the ground. I brought my knees up to my chest and watched the sky.

Just a few days ago I had been worrying about exams. Now … I don't know what I am worrying about. Surviving? Getting home? I just really didn't know anymore.

I heard the buzzing before I felt him land on my knees.

"Hey little guy," I ran one of my fingers along the length of his ear which he seemed to like. "You don't have a name do you?"

"B…B…u…Bu…Dd…y" I looked at him for a second before it clicked.

"Buddy? It hasn't got anything to do with what I called you earlier has it?" he nodded.

"Buddy!" it screeched in that static voice. "Princess… needs come. Someone wants see."

"Someone wants to see me?" he nodded and kept jumping.

"Hurry…"

"Okay okay I got it." I followed him to the stable and got on a horse bare back. Apparently we didn't have time to saddle.

"Bridge… Entrance." I just barely remembered where it was so I just headed off into the general direction. Buddy sat in-between my legs holding on to the horses main for his little dear life, it was slightly cute as he swayed with the window blowing at the main.

After a while I stopped at the entrance looking at the back of the man who sent Buddy to get me.

"Hello, princess." I remember that voice. It was the voice from the forest. The one who tried to kidnap us. I went to turn back around but he must have faced me by now.

"Wait!" He called. "My mother sent me to retrieve you. She is an exile and cannot come to the Nevernever so she sent me instead. I'm sorry I tried to force you before, it was wrong. I never meant to hurt you or your sister."

"You certainly looked like you did."

"Either way she wants to see you, I will be here for 7 sun downs and on the 8th I will be gone and you will not see of me again." I nodded and turned back the way I came. I intended to forget what he said, but I couldn't. He would take us to an exile. She must live on earth, and… I can get home. I can go back to going to school and living a normal life. I never wanted this life, this life of magic and survival.

I went to find shadow. She wasn't far from the stable really but she was with Glitch. I wonder who her crush was… again. I tapped her on the shoulder and she looked at me confused.

"We need to talk." I glanced at Glitch then back at her. "In privet." I lead her away from Glitch and when we were far away from him and anyone (or thing) else but still on the castle grounds I stopped and faced her.

"Maeko, what's going on?"

"Well, it seems like everyone in the Nevernever and outside it want to see us."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, that someone, yet again, sent someone to get us." She seemed to think for a minute before clicking. "No, no Maeko you can't be serious!"

"Yes, I am. He said he didn't want to hurt us. Please, I want to go home. I never wanted to be here. And the woman who wants to see us is an exile. Obviously that means she's back on earth. Please Shadow, please come with me. You can always come back."

She looked conflicted, whether to go with me or not. In the end her wanting to help a friend (or in this case sister?) won over. She nodded.

"Thank you!" I hugged her tightly and let go. "We can go tonight. If you get some clothes and snacks for us in a bag or me and you. I'll find us weapons. You know… to get through whatever we face whilst we are still here." I hugged her again and ran off in search of the weapons.

~XxX~

Later I dropped a short sword, a bow and a hell lot of arrows with the quiver on Shadows bed.

"That's the stuff you like isn't it?" I asked. She looked at them then me.

"How did you know?" I winked and sat down next to her.

"I just know you." We both smiled and she passed me a bag and I looked through the content; Jeans and a top. Normal stuff.

"So… How the heck to do you possibly plan to get out of here without being caught?"

"Well… I thought we could just… go out the window." I said nodded my head towards her window.

"With two guards on the balcony below, two beneath on the floor and 7 guards on circulation of the grounds at all times?" I looked at her with a duh look and nodded.

"Just think of it as a race, like we used to do on our horses. I know the stable isn't far from your room and if we are quick enough they can't catch us once we enter the wyld wood." I saw doubt cross her eyes but I knew that she would come with me. I smiled and put the bag over my shoulder and stood up to face her.

"Well then princess," I swept in a low bow and grinned at her. "Our carriage awaits." I went to the window and looked down and saw the guards then looked up. We weren't that far from the roof so the climb would be bearable. I looked back in the room to spot Shadow adjusting all her equipment so that they were easy to access but still give her the room to move around.

"Ready?" I asked. She nodded and I smiled. "Good, because we need to go up before we go down." I put my upper half of my body out the window and griped onto the ledge and stood on the bottom of the window. I looked down to watch the guards before I started climbing slowly and quietly to the roof.

It was hard to find a place to hold at times but I always managed to advance. When I was half way there I looked down to see Shadow copy where I had my hands previously, also I could see the guards behind her who were still oblivious to the two girls scaling the wall above them.

When I reached the top I grasped onto Shadows hand and pulled her up the rest of the way. I stood up and looked for the stable. I saw it on my left. I looked at Shadow who just nodded for us to continue. I started to walk slowly and make little noise as possible. I heard Shadows footsteps behind me to signal that she started following me. That's when I heard a bang.

Not just any bang, no. one that could only happen when two pieces of metal hit each other. I dared to look over the edge to see a guard look up at us. I looked at shadow.

"Run." I said simply and ran to the edge of the roof. I stopped before I could just fly off. I looked around for something to help us get down but there was nothing. So I did what I just did to get us up here… I climbed; just down this time. I saw Shadow following me as quick as she could.

When I thought it was a safe height I jumped from where I was and landed on the ground, if not a little bit awkwardly. I glanced up and held out my arms.

"Shadow, jump. I've got you." From where she was I couldn't see her clearly but I guessed that she doubted me again. But, she jumped from where she was and landed in my arms, her eyes squished tightly.

"You know," she started. "You owe me, a lot." I smirked.

"I know, but we haven't got time for this." I set her on the ground, griped her hand and ran the short distance to the stable. I jumped on one horse and Shadow got the other.

"Race you!" she shouted as she sped off ahead of me. I kicked my horse and ran after her. I could hear the guards shouting orders behind us. I didn't really care about them. Soon they wouldn't be my problem.

I caught up to Shadow and directed her to where Prince would meet us. He was kinda shocked when I and Shadow came to a stop in front of him.

"Didn't expect me back so soon Prince? Oh but you should have, you made quite an offer."

"Maeko, hurry it up." She looked over her shoulder and back at us. She gave Prince a disgusted look. "They are close, and if they catch us I'm not going be happy… and properly throw prince at them." I laughed slightly and looked at her.

"Okay, come on then." I looked at Prince and helped him onto the back of my horse. "Hang on." I said as he gripped my clothes. I kicked my horse to get it to run into the wyld wood.

I heard the voices of guards shout at the entrance and looked back. Guess they aren't allowed into the rest of the Nevernever. Wouldn't surprise me, they are poison. I couldn't risk it though, so I went further. I could see Shadow out the corner of my eye so I knew that I hadn't lost her. I was also very aware of where Princes hands where gripping but I didn't say anything because that would mean stopping.

"Okay, you can stop now." I hear Prince say from behind me so I slowed my horse to a walking pace. Even though I didn't trust Prince completely, I didn't trust the wyldwood even more. As I looked around I could see why creatures and beasts would come here. In the darkness there were a lot of hiding places. The shadows lurked at the base of trees and distances. Now and again you could hear a creature moving close to you. This made me awfully jumpy and paranoid.

"Princess, calm down. I won't let anything do any of you harm." Prince said as he looked between me and Shadow.

"Is that a promise?" I asked. But I never heard a reply. A troll had flung us off the horses, slamming me into a tree and Prince to the ground. Shadow also hit and rolled onto the ground but wasn't knocked out. When she tried to get up to troll wrapped its huge hands around her thin body and stared to crush her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Shadows POV**

As the troll's hand closed around my body slowly cutting off my air bit by bit, I struggled to move and found that I could move my arms a minority of an inch but it was enough to grab a hold of my short sword. I knew exactly what to do. Simple and effective and perfect. Glitch said that iron was poisonous to the normal Fey. I managed to keep pulling at my sword, as the troll's arm seemed to release its hold on me, obviously playing cat and mouse. I played enough chess games to understand this and knew that sooner or later he would close his hand back around me so I took what chance I had to pull my sword free of its sheath. Just in time because the troll closed its hand around me again and as it did so it touched the cool metal of my blade and roared a strange sort of painful yell and opened its hand letting me fall to the ground in an awkward position which hurt my ankle. I quickly rolled the the side and leaving my injured leg on the floor, rose to stand on my opposite foot holding my short sword forward, ready to defend myself. The troll never paid me any attention as it was too busy shaking its hand around and emitting a strange constant yell. I flashed a look at Prince, unconscious, and then Maeko. She was still unconscious a surge of anger zapped trough me and I pulled myself to a standing position and climbed, painfully, onto a horse. Yanking its reins to hold myself steady as it bucked in disagreement I soon brought the reins down and sent the steed charging towards the Iron Court.

Back at the lines Glitch and Kierran were waiting with me, lots of men, all to attention waiting for any sign. I pulled my horse to a stop and got off from the saddle. The weight on my foot was too much and I fell into Kierran and clung to his clothes to stop myself from falling. He held me tightly and picked me up in his arms.

"My child, what is wrong? Where is Maeko?"

"T...troll..." I whispered back to him and bit my lip in pain and anger. Soon the pain of my ankle grew too much and I buried my head into Kierran's shoulder and cried softly. He shushed me gently and handed me to someone who held me like I was a made of glass.

"Glitch, take her to her room and let her rest. Stay with her at all time and keep her safe. I'm going after Maeko, shouldn't be too hard to track her." He said and I knew that if I was with Glitch I was safe and so I relaxed into his arms and wrapped my arms around his neck hugging him closely. Looking over his shoulder I watched as Kierran drew his sword and ran off leaving a trail of blue light behind him

"Come on Princess; let's get you to bed eh?" Glitch murmured to me as he set off walking towards the castle. "Nice escape, not seen that one. I expected you to come to me asking me about the flying bugs or maybe a lower guard count." He chuckled softly at my confused expression I showed him when I moved y head to look at him. "Your father did many things to get out of here into the Wyldwood when he was your age, it would only be naturally for you two to inherit his deviance." I scowled and rested my head back on his shoulder and yawned into his neck.

"I hate the Wyldwood."

"Why?"

"It sets my hay fever off." I murmured into his shoulder holding back another yawn.  
We soon stopped and I heard a door open and we moved slowly into my room as Glitch closed the door behind us. He laid me gently on the bed and tucked me in making me giggle and he smiled. I opened my mouth to say 'thank you' but I bit my lip holding it back. I was already in debt to Sage. He understood what I was going to say and smiled as he pulled a chair up beside my bed and stroked a hair away from my face.

"It's ok, now sleep."

"I don't want to. I wanna talk to you."

"The sooner you sleep the sooner we can go help find your sister." He said looking down at me. God he looked more gorgeous that way, and he still had his hand on my head which he moved down to my cheek and gently stroked it with his thumb. I took his hand and looked away from his gaze and snuggled my head into my pillow. He just laughed and pushed me along the bed.

"Hey!" I snapped at him and he just laughed at me again and lay down on the bed, not moving his hand from mine. He just lay back against the bed rest in a slumped sitting position and looked down at me.

"Now you can snuggle me." He whispered to me. I groaned and rolled over still keeping my hand in his.

"Listen, just because I like does not mean I snuggling up to you all the time. Distance. I will not rush again, last time I did I made a mistake, a huge mistake and I don't want a repeat. Ever again." I said and loosened my hand in Glitch's grasp and closed my eyes, wishing for my past to be erased. I heard the bed sheets move and Glitch took his hand out of mine and wrapped his arms around me pulling me close to him, protectively.

"I will never rush you Princess, this is our secret and I will never hide anything from you or hurt you like he did." He whispered into my ear softly. I just nodded and put my hands over his arms hugging them and fell asleep. In a warm, loving embrace which I had never known before.

I woke up with Glitch's arms still around me, although they were slacker and I smiled. I softly rolled over and saw that Glitch was asleep. Head back on the pillow facing me and mouth slightly open. I wanted to kiss him but knew it was way way way too soon, I was happy to just be close to him without Kierran giving us evils or growling at Glitch. Instead I just snuggled into his chest and wrapped my arms around his middle hugging him closely. His arms tightened around me and I gasped.

"Rawr. Surprise Princess." He whispered to me as he kissed the top of my head and chuckled.

"You weren't asleep?" I asked confused and slightly angry.

"Nope, just wanted to see what you would do to poor defenceless me." I laughed and hugged him tightly.

"You? defenceless? What a joke, Glitch you're going to kill me with laughter!" I managed to gasp out whilst laughing at him. He laughed too and rolled onto his back holding me still and sat up sitting me in his lap. I snuggled into him and rested my head on his chest.

"I shall call him squishy and he shall be mine and he shall be my squishy." I murmured into his chest with a small giggle.

"Hmmm? You lost me Princess, are you calling me squishy or yours?"

"Both." I giggled. "Dory from Finding Nemo finds a baby jellyfish and calls it her squishy. You're just really squishy to hug and you are my guardian, and my...err...love interest." I blushed so glad that he couldn't see my face. I heard the smile in his voice.

"You shall always be my Princess and number one to guard and serve. And you will always be the only human I find beautiful." I laughed dryly and shook my head as I pulled out of his arms and stood up.

"Let's go find my sister." I said suddenly changing the subject and avoided looking at him.  
"Did I say something?"

"A little bit. Something about me being beautiful."

"But you are." He said as he moved behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "A beautiful half human, you should be happy a Fey is calling you beautiful. We are perfect and see beauty everywhere. Ask Ash about this, he knows it more than I do." He lowered his head to beside mine and whispered. "Before I met you that is." And he kissed my cheek softly leaving a tingling feeling there. I sighed and snuggled my head into his.

"If I promise to ask Ash can we go find my sister?" Glitch stiffened beside me.

"Don't make promises lightly Princess. It's dangerous, don't ever say thank you or sorry, ok? I was told to keep you safe and I will. From everything that would try and hurt you or us." He said with a cold edge to his voice and I shivered. I knew he was warning me but damn; he sounded so sexy when cold! That aside, I nodded.

"You know what I would say right?"

"I do Princess, I do." He hugged me and picked me up a little making me giggle and cling to his arms.

"My sister?"

"We'll go get her right away, as long as we take two horses but when we leave the Iron Court you ride with me?"

"Sounds like a plan. Can you put me down so that I can get ready? Also, won't my dad need a horse?" Glitch set me down whilst laughing

"I guess, ride with your dad though, he hates us being close and here." He then held out my short sword in one hand and my bow and quiver in the other. I took my weapons and fastened my short sword around my waist and slung my quiver and bow over my shoulder.

"Let's go."

"Yes my lady." Glitch said mocking a bow and I aimed to slap him but he moved out the way. Shaking my head I left my room and ran to the stables grabbing one horse's reins and not caring about the beauty of the clockwork beast I slung myself up onto it and sat in the saddle and looked a little confused. My heel was fine. Must have just twisted it. Shrugging I pulled at the reins and urged my horse to run towards the forest where I last saw my sister unconscious with her ginger boyfriend. She may kill me if she finds out but who said I had to tell her? I heard hoof beats behind me and knew that Glitch was catching up with me. I hit the Wyldwood first and slowed my horse down to a trot as I neared where I hit the troll. Seeing huge lumps of what could only be blood, I knew I must have cut the troll which brought a satisfied smirk to my face. However, scanning the area I couldn't find Maeko or that ginger and I swore.

"What's up?" Glitch asked coming to a stop beside. "Also, you never rode with me. On the way back you will."

"Fine. But more importantly, where the living hell is my sister?" I snapped at Glitch, slightly mad that actually fell asleep, I wasted time.

"A similar question I would have asked you Shadow when I returned home. What are you doing here?" Kierran asked as he stepped out from behind a tree and sheathed his sword.

"It's my fault Sir. I said that it would be ok for her and I to come looking for Maeko too. To help you Sir." Glitch said. I must start getting used to my dad being a prince. He looks more like a knight than a prince and I always forget.

"A word back at the Iron Court." Kierran answered his eyes narrowing dangerously and I sensed blood.

"Dad, zip it and jump on the horse. Before I hit you repeatedly over the head to knock you unconscious so that we go back. I don't want to hang around here any longer. Don't give me the 'I'm your father, don't tell me what to do' stare, I want to go home. Now." I growled at him and jumped off my horse and climbed up behind Glitch while glaring at my father.

"All right, you sound a lot like me there you know?"

"I don't care." I said as I reached around Glitch's middle and grabbed the reins and pulled on them to turn the horse around and headed off back towards the Iron Court at a trot. I heard Kierran sigh and climb onto my horse and follow us. The ride was silent and the instant we got back to the castle I jumped off the horse and stalked off to my room and locked myself in.

"Hello human." A familiar voice said followed by soft purring coming from my bed.

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the long time updating but we have coursework (well my friend does. I've been writing a Morganville fanfic) so can you please review? I hate to ask but it puts a smile on my friends face which she hasn't been doing lately. hope you enjoyed and see you next chapter :)**


End file.
